Noble Ancestor
by dragonupgost
Summary: For millions of years he has been imprisoned in the earth and only now has he awakened. He is the final link to the chains that connect the Shinigami, Hollow, and the Quincy. He is the Noble Ancestor and he has awakened on the single most important night in all of history. Naruto x whoever I feel like!
1. Chapter 1

Karakura town was a very special town that is dangerously close to the border between the human world, and the other two worlds. In fact, it is so close, that Hollows are constantly being drawn to it, and as such, there has to always be a Shinigami placed there. However, there is a reason it is so close to the borders of life and death. Buried one mile beneath the small town was a small metal coffin, but what was strange about it was it had hundreds of paper seals all over it. The seals also extended to the ground around them, in order to form a pocked cavern that was only big enough for one person to be in.

"_RUMBLE_"

The ground around the coffin began to poor out steam as if it was being heated up at an extreme rate. Soon the very earth began to glow with heat, and this caused the paper seals to burn. One at a time each of the seals burned away, and with each seal gone, more heat was generated by the unknown force. Soon only one seal remained, and the moment the fire that had been created touched it, it tried to absorb the flame. It was now clear that whatever was inside the coffin was never meant to get out, but it appeared that over time the last seal had grown weak and soon enough it to burned away. Slowly the lid began to open and a pale, clawed hand reached out for the first time in many years.

"_Take me to the surface"_ a raspy voice called, from inside the coffin, but instead of some creature doing so, as one might expect, his shadow wrapped around him. Moments later he was gone, and the small tomb collapsed under the weight of everything around it.

(Outskirts of Karakura town)

Far outside the small town, a small mansion seemed to appear, seemingly overnight, but after a few weeks, people seemed to just accept that it was there and forget about it. No one ever saw anyone go in or out of the mansion, but everyone that walked by always got the sneaking suspicion that they were being watched.

It had now been twenty years since the mansion had first appeared, and for the first time ever the dark red curtains swung open. You see tonight was the first time there had ever been a reason for the occupant of the mansion to ever venture out into the world. The last thing to be seen in the, now open, window was a human size figure and a pair of glowing red eyes. Then darkness consumed the mansion, and the figure was gone.

In some random alley located in the city of Narukishi, that same figure reappeared, and slowly walked out into the empty city. He began to elegantly walk the streets only to stop when he felt the air change, and it wasn't because the coming stampede of clouds. No something was wrong with the air itself, almost as if it was heavier for some reason. That's when he noticed two figures, dressed in black kimonos, jumping from rooftop to rooftop with ease. So with nothing better to do, the man followed without making so much as a sound.

After a few minutes both kimono-wearing figures stopped when another one of them appeared but this one was also wearing a white haori. That and he could feel this newcomer's power was almost triple that of the others, but that didn't matter in the slightest. So now here he stood and simply observed them but a few minutes later it began to rain. Slowly the haori wearing man began to draw his sword but when he did, a monstrous amount of power washed over the entire area for miles. Even the figure watching was impressed by the amount of power that, that one man was letting out. Moments later the two original figures were cut into pieces, and the thing that did it dropped down behind the third.

"What is he? A black Hollow?" the man asked himself, while being completely on edge. The strangle looking Hollow slowly turned to face the man, before releasing a very loud roar, that shook the very ground.

"I see. It's all black, and the hole is filled with up with something but, it's reiatsu is without doubt a Hollow's." said the man and right when he finished the black Hollow lunged at but, but at the same time he completely drew his sword.

In the shadows, the same figure watched with a clam gaze, but it then shifted up to a single bug that was flying through the air. To the untrained eye, it would be just another insect, but he could see that it was actually a machine that looked like an insect. The three people on the other end of the machine's video camera were caught of guard when their screen suddenly went completely blank.

Back with the fight of the man verses the Hollow, the man was constantly put on the defense, and had yet to be able to even try to attack. That was the moment that another one of the strange kimono-wearing people arrived and was not aware of the critical danger he was in. So the black Hollow got around its opponent and flew right at its new target, fully intent on ending his life to. This was the moment that the figure decided to reveal himself to everyone, and so he slowly stepped out of the shadows.

Soon afterword's an explosion filled the night sky, leaving the haori wearing man to think that yet another one of his comrades had been killed. However, when the smoke began to clear it revealed the black Hollow being stopped by yet another person, who had not been there a moment ago. The thing that really made him curious was how this new figure had stopped the blade with only his right hand.

"Kneel." said the man, but his to others his voice sounded, in every possible way, perfect.

Seemingly, against its will, the black Hollow dropped to its knees before the stranger. At first the man looked to be the beast's master until he spoke these next words.

"Stop breathing." spoke the man in the same tone, and after a few more minutes, the beast fell down dead, from lack of oxygen. This was the perfect chance for the haori wearing man to get a good look at the newcomer.

The man was dressed in a simple black suit, with a red undershirt, and a pair of black dress shoes that were so well shined that the moon reflected off them. The man stood at six foot five, and looked to be no older than maybe seventeen. He had slightly pale skin, pure red eyes, spiky blond hair that went down to the middle of his neck, and three whisker like marks on each side of his face. Overall, he looked more like a wealthy teenager than a fighter.

"Hey thanks for the help, whoever you are. My name's Isshin Shiba by the way." said the now named Isshin Shiba, before he used Shunpo to appear in front of the new stranger.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." said the now named Naruto, but their newly formed conversation was interrupted when the, thought to be dead, Hollow shot down at the street towards an orange haired girl. Isshin immediately took off in hopes of getting to her before the Hollow did. Naruto on the other hand simply stood and watched.

The girl seemed to notice the incoming Hollow and held out her arm, as if to accept it into a hug. The moment the Hollow's teeth met the girl's flesh it stopped, and in the girl's hand a miniature bow and arrow made of energy appeared.

"Perfect. You fell for it!" the teenage girl before she released the energy arrow with her thumb and the Hollow's head exploded followed by its entire body exploding. Isshin watched in horror as he though the teenage girl that just killed the Hollow died only to hear a joyful scream from behind him.

"Hahaha! That was awesome!" yelled the teenage girl, who was somehow in Naruto's arm, while he stood on nothing but thin air.

"You are quite loud." said Naruto, while the girl just seemed to notice who she was being held by.

"Uh thanks for saving me, my name's Masaki by the way. Masaki Kurosaki." said the now named Masaki.

"You are welcome." said Naruto, as he floated to the ground and set the girl down, but the moment she was about to speak again, he was gone as if he hadn't been there at all.

One day passed since the incident with the Black Hollow, Isshin Shiba, Masaki Kurosaki, and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. For the past day both Isshin and Masaki have pondered over who this Naruto person was, considering he was able to command a Hollow, which is unheard of. So imagine Masaki's surprise when her teacher introduces a new student to their class, and it was Naruto of all people. So being her usual friendly self, she showed him around the school, while constantly wondering if his eyes were naturally red or if they were just contact lenses.

After the school day ends, Naruto seems to just vanish into thin air and Masaki soon returns home. It was only after an argument with her aunt that Masaki realized when the Hollow bit her it also did something to her. So Ryuken Ishida, the cousin of Masaki, raced out of the house, with Masaki in his arms, in the hopes of finding someone that could help save Masaki. However, as he ran through the streets a massive Hollow seemed to appear out of his blind spot and was about to eat the both of them. Well it would have if Isshin hadn't of appeared and cut it in half.

"Well no need to thank me for saving your life. I only take "Thank you" from women." said Isshin in a proud tone, until he saw Masaki and the state she was in.

"Wait let me see that! She is…" Isshin never got the chance to finish before Uryu interrupted him.

"Don't touch her Shinigami! Haven't your kind already done enough to us Quincy!? Now because you couldn't stop a simple Hollow Masaki ended up like this!" yelled Ryuken, who was having a complete emotional breakdown.

"Enough, you two standing there arguing won't save her." said one Naruto Namikaze who was also standing on midair, not a yard from them, as if it was natural.

"Y-You?" both males asked.

"Follow me I have found a man who can save Masaki's life."

Well first Chapter of this story that has just popped into my head. Damn I hate it when that happens! Anyway review and let me know what you all think of the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze had lived four billions of years, and yet he has never aged in the slightest. He is the very last of his kind and has been far before he was sealed away beneath the earth's crust. Although he has only been sealed away for the last thousand years, and as such he has missed a great deal of what has happened in the world. During his time, he had gifted the world with three sons, and each of his sons gained one third of his power. His eldest son became what was now known as a Shinigami, and as such when he died, he went to Soul Society. His second son had raw power, and often fought with instinct instead of his mind so in death he became a very powerful Hollow. Finally his youngest son had precision that could top anyone's, except his, and when he learned energy manipulation he became the first ever Quincy.

It was only when Naruto was in his most weakened state did a creature come, and seal him away. This creature claimed to be the very creator of all the dimensions, but he had also underestimated Naruto, like so many before him. So now, here Naruto was defending a descendent of his first son from a creature that was a mock version of his second son. This Black Hollow was nothing compared the original Hollows, and it had such a weak will that a simple command to kneel brought it to its knees.

However, it did prove to be strong enough to come back to life when it sensed the presence of a very powerful energy source. Naruto had also felt this girl's substantial amount of power, and found that, if given the right training, she could almost match his third son in power. She had even proven to have enough skill to make a miniature bow and arrow with only her hand, but she lacked power when it came to using that. Therefore, after saving her, and the Shinigami leaving, Naruto enrolled into her school to keep an eye on her.

Just as he had thought the previous night, Masaki had been infected by the Black Hollow and was now becoming one herself. Naruto had seen this same thing with his second son, but whereas before it only took a few second for the victim to change, it now took several hours. So after finding a very specific man and informing him of the situation, Naruto went out to retrieve Masaki. He was pleased to also find that same Shinigami, Masaki, and another Quincy by the name of Ryuken Ishida. Now all four of them stood in a strange candy shop in front of the exile Kisuke Urahara.

Kisuke explained what was happening to Masaki in a very scientific way, but Naruto knew what was happening to her just by looking at her. However, it was when Kisuke said that the only way to save her was to have the exact opposite power of what Masaki was going to become keep her own Hollow side from progressing any further.

"BULLSHIT!" yelled Ryuken, not wanting to believe that this was happening to Masaki of all people.

"You're perceptive, it seems you know what I'm implying here, but the choice isn't yours to make. The choice belongs to _you_ Isshin Shiba." said Kisuke, and it was at this moment that Naruto decided to intervene.

"I find it interesting that you people of the current age see this as something horrific, when in actuality this was always meant to be. I believe the term "opposites attract" applies to this situation rather appropriately." said Naruto, as he walked over to the sleeping Masaki, and began to twirl a single strand of her hair in-between his fingertips.

"What do you mean by that, and just who are you?" asked Ryuken.

"Well it appears you people have no manners in this day and age but I digress. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and what I mean by what I just said is that the three different species were bound to become one eventually. Seeing as you were all born from by three sons that is." said Naruto, but that only seemed to draw up even more questions in the minds of Kisuke, Isshin, and Ryuken.

"However, it was never meant to be done in such a barbaric way. Kisuke is right in saying she will become a Hollow if something is not done but just like with my second son, all Hollows submit to my will." said Naruto as he forced his way into Masaki's soul where the black Hollow resided.

Seeing, as it was a human's soul and not a Shinigami's, everything was completely blank. Calmly looking around, Naruto found, a very naked, Masaki about to be eaten by a massive head that strongly resembled that of the Black Hollow. Just as the beast was about to consume her, it let out a loud roar before fading away into nothing. Masaki took a moment to wonder what had happened, and the next thing she knew, Naruto was holding her just like he had done the previous night.

"Good evening Ms. Kurosaki, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance again." said Naruto in a very polite manner, while Masaki suddenly became very self-conscious about her body.

"H-Hey how are you here?" asked Masaki but once again the Hollow seemed to come back to life, and just glared hateful daggers at the two before it.

"Just die already." said Naruto, as he held out his right hand, and slowly the Hollow reiatsu that had tainted Masaki was absorbed into Naruto.

Moments later Naruto opened his eyes back to the real world, while everyone was just staring at him. Moments later Masaki's features relaxed, to show that she was no longer in any sort of pain. However, it seemed that after one problem had been solved another decided to show up, and it was in the form of a small black butterfly. When it landed on Isshin's shoulder, his eyes widened and a moment later his Captains haori faded into reiatsu, leaving his in only a standard Shinigami kimono.

"They've exiled me from the Soul Society." were the only words that came out of mouth before he dropped to his knees.

(Three years later)

It had been three years since Isshin had ben exiled from the Soul Society, and wanting some company, Naruto allowed Isshin to move in with him at his mansion. After Masaki graduated high school, with Naruto considering he also went, she left the Ishida families home and moved in with Naruto. She attended a university while Isshin worked at the local hospital, and as for Naruto, he somehow provided everything for them despite not having a job of any kind. They had all grown very close to one another but more so between Naruto and Masaki. Ever since the day Naruto saved her from the Hollow's corruption, she has always strived to impress him in some way.

Now three years later she had come to the realization that she was in love with him. Sadly, it seemed that they were only meant to be together for one night. One night because the next day Naruto revealed that he had over used his power three years ago and he would have to hibernate for some time if he ever wished to stay alive. When Masaki asked for how long he was heartbroken to tell her that he didn't know for how long.

So they spent one very special and important night together. That was the night that Masaki would become pregnant with her very first child, but little did she know that she would never see her love again. Six years passed since Naruto entered his hibernation, and it was on the anniversary of that day, that Masaki Kurosaki was killed by protecting her first-born child from a Hollow.

After Naruto had entered hibernation, Masaki knew she would never be able to see him again, and over time, she fell in love with Isshin Shiba. Isshin knew he would never be able to replace Naruto in Masaki's heart but he grew to love her just as much. Soon they even had their own kids, and named them each Karin Kurosaki and Yuzu Kurosaki. Isshin even grew to love Naruto's son as his own and that child's name was Ichigo Kurosaki!

So now, sixteen years after Naruto entered his hibernation, he awoke once again, and this time he would be able to use his powers without needing to rest ever again. Naruto knew it was unlikely, but he was hoping to wake up to the sight of Masaki waiting for him. However, what he got was an empty mansion, and when he stretched out his senses he found no trace of her reiatsu in the entire city. Although he did find Isshin's and figured he would know where she went.

When he arrived at Isshin's location, Naruto found himself in front of a small clinic. So he calmly walked up to the door and knocked three times, all while keeping a calm exterior despite his eagerness. When Isshin opened the door his eyes widened, clearly recognizing Naruto, before he gained a serious look.

"Isshin would you please inform me of Masaki's location, I am unable to feel her reiatsu within the city limits." said Naruto.

"Naruto I have a lot to tell you, please come it." said Isshin, already knowing that this was going to be a difficult subject.

Moments later a monstrous amount of power swept over every spiritually aware being in the entire county. The power felt of anger, hatred, and most importantly…Sadness.

Well considering everyone asked me to, I decided to update this story earlier than I originally planned. Oh and I made both parties happy because Masaki was paired with both Naruto and Isshin at some point. Also just because she is dead doesn't mean she might not come back! so review!


	3. The Impossible

Normally there are only two ways to enter the Soul Society. One such way was by Senkaimon, which is the way that all Shinigami use to travel from the Human world to the Soul Society. The only other known way is by Garganta, but when Naruto needed to go, a Garganta was almost impossible to open. However, there was more than one way for Naruto to move to the realm of his first son and being one for dramatic entrances, Naruto literally tore down a the walls that separated dimensions. It was very strange for Isshin to see a hole in the middle of thin air, and on the other side being the Soul Society. However, considering that it wasn't a Senkaimon there wasn't anything to prevent him from going back, if just to have a little fun.

So once Kisuke exited his fake body, he stepped through the tear, and found himself standing in front of the gates to the Seireitei itself. Now normally it was only possible to enter through one of the four gates because of the Shakonmaku, but just like with everything else, Naruto could bend it to his will. So with an ever calm expression, Naruto placed his hand, and wasn't vaporized by its power. Instead, Naruto channeled so much of his own power into it that the shield itself became visible to the naked eye, just before it crumbled into spirit partials.

Isshin had learned, from the three years he and Masaki stayed with Naruto, that the man before him could do almost anything and still look badass. Now however, wasn't the time to admire such a power.

"Isshin I believe you can take it from here." said Naruto, as he straightened his suit, and took several steps behind the ex-Captain.

Said ex-Captain formed a very large grin, as he drew his trusted Zanpakuto, and gripped the hilt with both hands. Isshin slowly raised his Zanpakuto into the air and gathered a very large amount of reiatsu into the blade before bringing it down with all of his strength.

"Getsuga Tensho!" roared Isshin as all of his pent up reiatsu was released in a large wave, which tore down a very large portion of the wall in front of them.

"Impressive, you have grown stronger since I last saw you do that attack." complimented Naruto, as the calmly walked through the, now destroyed, portion of the wall as if they hadn't just done what was thought to be impossible.

"Yea, I know I'm awesome." said Isshin, as they passed a pair of, still shocked, Shinigami as if they weren't even there.

"Isshin tell me more about my son." said Naruto, with a slightly glazed over look in his eyes, as if he was remembering something painful about his past.

"Well before Masaki's death he was just like her in almost every way. He wanted to become big and strong so no one would get hurt, and just like with Masaki, he always tried his hardest to make everyone happy. Then once Masaki died, he became a lot like you, but he never lost that will to do what was right no matter what people thought of him." said Isshin, with a small smile, considering the one time Ichigo beat some older kids into the Hospital for picking on Yuzu and Karin.

"Hm yes he has grown very strong, if his reiatsu is anything to go by. But Isshin you said he unlocked his Shinigami powers correct?" asked Naruto, as he glanced over at Isshin, while his eyes glowed ever so slightly.

"Yea, well that's what Kisuke told me."

"Then why is it that I fell a very large amount of Quincy reiatsu suppressing his Shinigami reiatsu?" asked Naruto, but they were cut off by, what appeared to be, a massive bird made of fire appearing atop the second tallest spot in Soul Society.

"It looks like they're going to use the Sokyoku to execute Rukia." said Isshin in confusion, considering they only used that method when the prisoner was of Captain level.

"Yes and Ichigo is there as well. Isshin place your hand on my shoulder, I will take us there a much faster rout." said Naruto, and after Isshin did as he said they both seemed to fade away as if they weren't there.

(Sokyoku Hill)

When Naruto and Isshin appeared, they found the Sokyoku being blocked by a massive cleaver being held by an orange haired teenage boy. The shock of seeing such a creature block by a teenage boy seemed to leave them unaware to the appearance of two powerful beings.

"Well damn." was all Isshin could say, but when he looked over to where Naruto was once standing, he found an empty spot.

Naruto appeared up in the sky, on a few yards from Ichigo, so when the Sokyoku backed up and charged again, he was ready. Naruto calmly walked between the two powerhouses charging each other, and while Ichigo stopped, the Sokyoku didn't. Ichigo could only watch as this random, well dressed, teenager stepped between him and a creature with the power of a million Zanpakutos. Now if that wasn't bad enough, when the teenager held out his hand, the Sokyoku stopped in an instant.

"It has been a long time Sokyoku, and you have done you duty admirably. Now you are free." said Naruto, and a moment later the massive bird let out a loud screech before bursting into flames.

"Well I don't know who you are but thanks for the save." said Ichigo, to which Naruto turned to face his son.

"I believe you are here to save that girl." was all Naruto said, while a lightbuld seemed to click on in Ichigo's mind.

"Oh yea."

"Retrieve her while I deal with our audience." said Naruto before vanishing once again but not because he was eager to fight. No he couldn't tolerate looking at Ichigo without being reminded of Masaki, and his heart couldn't take the pain of it for another moment. That and he needed to show these _children_ a lesion or two.

"I-Ichigo who was that guy?" asked Rukia, who was also in shock after seeing one guy seemingly convince the Sokyoku to destroy itself.

"No idea but he's got style."

(Down with the current Captains)

'So this is what my son's legacy has created in his wake? The strongest one here is the old man and even he barley has enough power to fight the weakest of my sons.' thought Naruto in disappointment, but his thought process was interrupted by the stand keeping the girl up exploding. Allowing the Shinigami to gather their wits, Naruto appeared before them with his left hand in his pocket and a tranquil look on his face.

"The five of you in white haori must be the leaders of all the others." said Naruto, as the old man took several steps forward, while his reiatsu flared, try to intimidate Naruto.

"We were unaware the invaders had another member of their group. As such, I commend you for being able to avoid are notice for such a long period of time. I am Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto the leader of the Gotei 13." said Yamamoto, as he stopped flaring his reiatsu seeing as it appeared to have no effect on Naruto.

"Naruto Namikaze, but I did not arrive with the group trying to save that other Shinigami, I arrived only moments ago." said Naruto, as three of the other Taichou behind Yamamoto gripped their Zanpakuto in preparation for the coming fight.

"Impossible, only a Shinigami is capable of opening a Senkaimon." said a very noble looking Taichou.

"That's because I didn't use a Senkaimon, I simply tore a hole in the wall between the Soul Society and the Human world."

"That's impossible."

"Not for me, seeing as I'm the one who created the walls between dimensions in the first place."


	4. Not Human

"Impossible, the walls between the three dimensions are an act of nature, not a simple human." said a short female Taichou, while glaring at Naruto.

"Human? When did I ever say I was a human?" asked Naruto, and while looking completely laid back, unleashed so much power that the very sky itself turned blood red.

'This power, it feels as if there is a monstrous ocean above all of Soul Society itself!' though Yamamoto, as he released a large amount of his own reiatsu, in the hopes of easing the crushing pressure.

"I believe all of you _children_ now know where your place is compared to myself. None of you will move from this spot because if you do then I will crush all of Soul Society itself. You may only observe as I educate you all in the secretes that have been kept from you. Now stay here and watch as I crush the very foundations on which you base reality." was all Naruto said, and for some reason they believed he would and could do as he said.

Moments later Naruto's son began his battle with one Byakuya Kuchiki, and from the power being released, Naruto knew now that there was something wrong with Ichigo's powers. He should be, at least, twice as strong as he is now, considering Ichigo no doubt had the same rate of growth as Naruto himself or his brothers. He continued to watch as both fighters went from the Shikai to the pinnacle of their power, their Ban-Kai. Once again, Naruto noticed his son's power being suppressed by something, so he decided that once this little event was over with he would remove the thing suppressing that power.

Naruto stood there and continued to watch his son fight, when he felt something wrong in the air. As if an innocent person just had their heart crushed, and their blood spilt upon the ground. This feeling left a very distinctive feeling in the air, and it was a feeling Naruto detested with all of his being.

"Isshin stay here, I'll only be gone for a short amount of time." was all the warning Isshin got before Naruto vanished again, leaving the other Taichous to just stare at him.

"Yo been a while." said Isshin while giving them the peace sign, only for there to be a long awkward silence.

Naruto on the other hand followed that _evil_ feeling, which had just appeared in Soul Society, all the way to its source. When he arrived, Naruto found a girl, with a sword wound, right where her heart was and the most incredible part was, she was still alive. Naruto knelt down, and gently placed his hand over her injured heart. A few seconds later, the blood that had stained the ground actually flowed back into her body, and the injury healed soon after.

"Well now, who are you?" asked a silver haired Taichou, who had been watching from the shadows.

"Naruto Namikaze." was all Naruto said, before he picked the small girl up off the ground and began walking away.

"His arrival will complicate things." said another man still in the shadows.

"You sound scared of him Aizen-taichou." taunted them man, but his words were only followed by a low chuckle.

"Yes I am afraid of that man Gin, and with good reason." said the now named Aizen to the now named Gin.

However, their conversation was cut short when Naruto appeared in the room again but this time the girl wasn't in his arms, and just to further confuse them, he held the girls Zanpakuto loosely in his right hand. Naruto calmly began to walk towards Aizen but if one looked closely, they could see the annoyance in Naruto's eyes

"You are good at covering your tracks Aizen, but your mind is like an open book to me. Now _Snap Tobiume_." said Naruto, as a light pink colored reiatsu glowed around the katana, and the Zanpakuto entered its Shikai.

"Well isn't that a neat trick." said Gin, while Aizen drew his own Zanpakuto with a predatory smile that only a man like him could form.

"I remember seeing you all those years ago when you made my creation bow to you with nothing but words. I must say I admire that I have come to admire a creature such as yourself, and as such I have been watching your son very closely." said Aizen, making Naruto give a very small smile when he felt how powerful the man before him was.

"I see, so you are the man that created that abomination and if only to further insult me, you spill the blood of such a pure soul. In all the years I have lived I have always been disgusted with men like you, and the one thing they all have in common, no matter how different they are, is they have all met the edge of my blade." said Naruto, as his own reiatsu entered the Zanpakuto, making it form a black fireball instead of a normal one.

With one strong swing, Naruto send his own attack at Aizen, but unlike when the girl did it, the attack was almost four times faster. Aizen expected his own power to be able to cancel it out but when his hand went to disperse the attack, reality hit him like a wall of bricks. Instead of the black flames being blown away they instead latched onto his arm, and began to burn him immensely. No matter what he tried to shake the blames off his arm, they just continued to burn. It finally got to the point that Aizen was forced to discard his Taichou haori or risk being badly burned.

"It was a wise choice to abandon your haori when you did Aizen, because if you didn't then those flames would have consumed you until there was nothing yet." complimented Naruto, as he sent another fireball hurling towards Aizen, but this time he used Shunpo to get out of the way.

"Amazing, you can even use a Zanpakuto of another Shinigami. I would love to know how you can possess such an ability and more so, how the Zanpakuto is still able to function despite a third influence. All other attempts at doing this has resulted always resulted in the destruction of the Zanpakuto itself." said Aizen, as he reappeared next to Gin, while the black fire began to consume the wall that it hit when it missed Aizen.

"Your attempts to break down the barriers between Hollow and Shinigami won't produce what you are searching for Aizen. In fact, by doing such a thing, you will cause your own downfall but it doesn't really matter. You will continue with your own plans in a vain attempt at reaching the Soul King and taking the throne for yourself." said Naruto, completely revealing the blunt of his plans, when Aizen was completely positive he never said them around anyone this man might know.

"Well now, how did you know that stranger?" asked Gin.

"As I said before your mind is an open book to me, but perhaps you thought I was just paraphrasing. When I said that your mind was an open book to me, I meant it literally. As in, I know everything you are thing and have every thought. I know every step of you plan, and have already come up with several different ways to stop it. All though there is one way that will stop all of your plans in one single instant." said Naruto with a small smile on his lips.

"Oh and what's that?" asked Aizen, but he seemed to not believe what Naruto had said.

"Simple I'm going to decapitate you." said Naruto and he was gone.

Aizen glanced around with an analyzing gaze but it was only out of years of combat experience that he was able to turn around and block Naruto swing. True to his word, Naruto was aiming to decapitate Aizen where he stood, and for once in his life, Aizen knew this was a fight he couldn't win.

"I apologize for this but I have other things to attend to." said Aizen, as he pulled out several pieces of paper, that started to glow, and a moment later he and Gin were gone.

With a slightly irritated sigh, Naruto allowed the Zanpakuto to shift back to its katana form and left to hit Aizen off before he could even get the chance to escape.

Finally got around to updating this story. so review and send in any ideas you all may have! ^^


End file.
